Sprites Inc
Sprites Inc is a website dedicated to archive sprites, mainly from Mega Man games. Story The site was founded by Mega Man fans Nightmare Zero and Heat Man in 2003 as a combination of their archives, and while it wasn't at all complete, or in cases, even ripped well, it had near every major character on it and was always expanding with their own sprite rips and submissions from other fans. Before the site that hosted it, Planet Mega Man, ended up being deleted in 2005 due to a series of events, Heat Man approached ACE_Spark (who did many contributions to the site) about him not wanting to continue the site anymore and asked if he would instead. ACE accepted, but the entire site had to be started from the beginning twice for several reasons, such as the lack of backups and server problems. In 2008 Sprites Inc added a Castlevania section, and in 2014 a Media Room section was added for other contents like tutorials and savestates. Games Sprites Inc created some fan games that are available in the site. For more details on each game, see their articles in the Mega Man Fanon Wiki or in the Sprites Inc Wiki. *''Mega Man Christmas Carol'' series - Mega Man Christmas Carol is a Christmas themed series and one of the first games created by Sprites Inc. The first game was based on the classic story A Christmas Carol, with Mega Man fighting against Jacob Marley and the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. It was originally a flash game, which later gained an improved version titled Mega Man Christmas Carol Remix. It also had a sequel with new bosses. *''Quint's Revenge'' series - A fan game loosely based off of Mega Man II for the Game Boy. It stars Quint, who has different abilities such as ducking and dashing. It was released in May, 2015. A sequel is being made, though it's on "Unofficial Hiatus" according to user AceSpark. *''Mega Man Revolution Remix'' - Mega Man Revolution is a fan project originally created by Fifth Independent. In 2015, the project was taken over by Sprites Inc and entitled as Mega Man Revolution Remix in order to improve the quality of the game, design-wise, graphically, and musically in addition of making Proto Man a playable character. *''Make a Good Mega Man Level'' series - Make a Good Mega Man Level Contest is a game developed by the community, with co-operation with the website Talkhaus, built out of user submitted stages and compiled together by SnoruntPyro with Blyka's GameMaker engine. The game features 20 user submitted stages, 6 Wily levels developed by the contest's judges, as well as bonuses unlocked through completing certain tasks in the game, making it one of the largest Mega Man fan games in history. A sequel was released in 2017 known as Make A Good Mega Man Level Contest 2, as well as Make A Good 24 Hour Mega Man Level Contest as well as Make A Good 48 Hour Mega Man Level Contest, and Make A Good Mega Man Level Contest 3 is underway. External links *Sprites Inc. *Sprites Inc Wiki *Sprites Inc in the Mega Man Fanon Wiki Category:Fandom